thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Oct15Updates
October 31st, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Witch Next Door *Screen Shots: Return to HalloweenTown *Game Den: Silent Hill, Part 3 *The Count Jackula Show: Return of the Living Dead Part 1 *Renegade Cut: Nosferatu *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Halloween Special 3 - The First Modern Survival Horror Game? *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TOS) - Catspaw *MMO Grinder: Vermintide *Longbox of the Damned: Secret Wars: Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Corpse Party Blood Drive Parts 1-3 October 30th, 2015 *Rap Critic Reviews: All Eyes On You - Meek Mill ft. Nicki Minaj & Chris Brown *Familiar Faces: Penelope Pumpkin *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Casino Royale *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - Halloween Party *Sursum Ursa: Q&A Part 4 - Feedback, Trends and Pandering *Suede: Miles Upshur - The Happy Mormon Ep. 2 *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 5 Parts 15 & 16 *Word Funk: Self Loaving *Longbox of the Damned: Freddy Krueger's A Nightmare on Elm Street #1-2 *Ask Lovecraft: Howard's Lament *Vangelus: V-Build - Mega Bloks Atlas Mobile Turret (Call of Duty) October 29th, 2015 *Screen Shots: Halloweentown High *Rocked Reviews: Puscifer - Money Shot *Stuff You Like: Good Omens *Battle Geek Plus (show): Castlevania - Wicked Child Boogie *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Taco Bell Breakfast Part 3 *Weird Video Games: Trio the Punch (Arcade) *Lesbian Talk: Episode #95 - OctoDoctor *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs Episode 38 - Weirdmageddon Part 1 *Longbox of the Damned: Ghosts #6 October 28th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers *Anime Abandon: Sins of the Sisters *Renegade Cut: Young Adult Dystopia *What Went Right?: Sesame Street Scares *Needs More Gay: Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Needs More Gay *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Ghostbusters *PawDugan: Mystery House *Longbox of the Damned: Monster Motors *Ask Lovecraft: Hey There Cthulu *Vangelus Reviews: DX9 Guartinel & Speedoo (G1 Ironhide & Blurr) October 27th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Halloween Guilty Pleasures *Shark Jumping: The Magic of David Copperfield *MikeJ: Boy vs. Girl - Pumpkin Carving *The_Director: If Overkill Were 100% Honest With Us *Rocked: Moving Pictures with In This Moment *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Crimson Peak *Battle Geek Plus (show): Castlevania (NES) *Toons These Days: Anvil or Dynamite: What's Funnier? *PawDugan: Let's Play King's Quest Parts 5 & 6 *Longbox of the Damned: Arkham Asylum: A Serious House on Serious Earth & Hell Girl Vol. 2 October 26th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Spider-Man: Virtual Mortality *Lost in Adaptation: Bram Stoker's Dracula *Friday Night Fright Flicks: Texas Chainsaw 3D *Cover By Cover: Another *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: 3 Terrifying Upcoming Horror Games & Empty Bodies *You Know Who: The Magician's Apprentice & Witch's Familiar *Lucky Six: Channel Awesome Halloween Update: Oct. 25-31 *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Dragomon Hunter *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Lie Hard *Ask Lovecraft: Thank You *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Dead End (Transformers Generations) October 25th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Ouija *Renegade Cut: Seven *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Gorillaz - Gorillaz *Ross's Game Dungeon: Construction Bob Escapes From Hell *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jem and the Holograms & Rock the Kasbah *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Steve Jobs *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 46 - Open Book *Longbox of the Damned: Silver Surfer #7 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Castlevania 2: The Stalker October 24th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Wheels on (Exploding) Fire *Game Den: Silent Hill, Part 2 *Friday Night Fright Flicks: Twilight Breaking Dawn (Part 2) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Last Witch Hunter & Paranormal Activity - The Ghost Dimension *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Thoughts on Paranormal Activity - The Ghost Dimension *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek TNG - Preemptive Strike *Word Funk: A Sea of Ninjas *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Guyver *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 45: Rose's Scabbard *Longbox of the Damned: Eerie #7 *Lesbian Talk: Much Ado About Missy October 23rd, 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Goldeneye *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Last Shark *Projector: Paranormal Activity - The Ghost Dimension/The Last Witch Hunter *MikeJ: Brother Jeavons is Born *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Knock Knock *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 5 Parts 13 & 14 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Back to the Future: The Ride - Commentary Part 3 *Ask Lovecraft: Brian Callahan *Longbox of the Damned: The Horror Lovers #1 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 44: Marble Madness *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Interview with Arabian Prince *Vangelus: V-Build - LBX Achilles (Bandai SpruKits) October 22nd, 2015 *Rocked Reviews: Regretting the Past: Linkin Park - Rocked *Mud2MMO: Why Tyger Hates Horror Games *Leftover Culture: Best Multiplayer Horror Games - Halloween Party Spectacular *Projector: Suffragette/The Program *Brad Tries: Brad Tries The Halloween Whopper *MikeJ: Viewer Mystery Box #3 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Back to the Future: The Ride - Commentary Part 2 *Calluna: Backlog Heroes - Until Dawn Let's Play Part 5 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Totally Tubular Tim - Chiller *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 43: Maximum Capacity *Games Yanks Can't Wank: Ubisoft's First Ever Video Game *Longbox of the Damned: Captain America #402-408 *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 4 - The Broken Kingdom October 21st, 2015 *Nash: Here There Be Monsters - The Dark Crystal *The Cinema Snob: The Passion of the Christ *Anime Abandon: Memories *Shark Movies (show): Jaws 19 The Movie *Friday Night Fright Flicks: Sinister *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Back to the Future: The Ride - Commentary Part 1 *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Back to the Future *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October - Heartless Swarm *Longbox of the Damned: Sodyssey & Other Tales of Supernatural Law *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Roll for Nightmares *Ask Lovecraft: Scott Nicolay *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Breakdown October 20th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Children of the Corn *Lucky Six Short Films: Processing 95% 31 Days of Horror: Days 1-7 *Battle Geek Plus (show): A Nightmare on Elm Street (NES) *Projector: Miss You Already / Bill *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Digging Up the Marrow *PawDugan: Let's Play King's Quest Parts 3 & 4 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Deus Ex the Fall Conclusion *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 42 - Weather Forecast *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Spotlight #12-13 & Batman #341-342 October 19th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Nightmares on Elm Street #5-6 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Rare Were 100% Honest With Us *Infomercialism: Jack Lalanne Power Juicer *The AngryJoeShow: EA Battlefront Season Pass - Angry Rant *Friday Night Fright Flicks: V/H/S *Cover By Cover: Shi Ki *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: Top 5 Nightmare-Inducing Movies *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October - Castlevania *Ask Lovecraft: Kenneth Hite *Word Funk: Choked with Hello Kitty *Lesbian Talk: Schroedinger's Time Lord *Vangelus Reviews: Bleeding Edge Iron Man (Sentinel) October 18th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Annabelle *Renegade Cut: Twilight *Projector: Absolutely Anything / The Bad Education Movie *The Dom: Channel Awesome Halloween Update: Oct. 18-25 *Friday Night Fright Flicks: Resident Evil: Retribution *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Condemned: Criminal Origins *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Crimson Peak & Woodlawn *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Minority Report *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Deathgasm *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 41 - Horror Club *Longbox of the Damned: Pet Shop of Horrors Vol. 2 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Uninvited Parody October 17th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Drunk and Naked Science *Game Den: Silent Hill - Part 1 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Final Girls *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Goosebumps *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Goosebumps *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Empire Strikes Back *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG): The Next Phase *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Deus Ex the Fall Parts 4-6 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 40 - On the Run *Longbox of the Damned: Chamber of Chills #3 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Braindead (Dead Alive) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Episode 36 - Tokyo Tribe: A Movie Review October 16th, 2015 *Rap Critic Reviews: Hip Hop Is Dead by Nas *Friday Night Fright Flicks: Frankenweenie *Specials: Making of NC - Mad Max: Fury Road *Guru Larry: 5 Games You Never Knew Had Sequels *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Walk & Pan *Lucky Six Short Films: Crimson Peak Review *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 5 Parts 11 & 12 *Sursum Ursa: Video Q&A Part 3 *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October - The Powerpuff Girls/Dipper *Longbox of the Damned: Night of the Living Deadpool *Ask Lovecraft: ST Joshi *Vangelus: V-Build - Combiner Wars Hip Rachets (Nonnefs Productions) October 15th, 2015 *Screen Shots: HalloweenTown 2: Kalabar's Revenge *Leftover Culture: Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 (PS2) Review *DVD-R Hell: Tequila and Bonetti: Runt of the Litter *Stuff You Like: Life on Mars (BBC) *MikeJ: Tamagotchi FAIL *Rocked Reviews: Coheed and Cambria - The Color Before The Sun *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Deus Ex the Fall Parts 1-3 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Awesome Video Game Memories - Uninvited *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlogs - Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future *Screen Crashers: Supernatural (1 Year Anniversary Commentary) *Lesbian Talk: At AlCon To See The King *Longbox of the Damned: The Dark Horse Book of Hauntings October 14th, 2015 *The Cinema Snob: Halloween 4 *Anime Abandon: Slayers The Motion Picture *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: RoboCop *The Count Jackula Show: Rants - Cereal Killer *Rocked Reviews: Interview - From Ashes To New *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 3 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Knock Knock *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Triad Wars *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October - Slimer/Fluttershy *Ask Lovecraft: Cody Goodfellow *Vangelus Reviews: First Gokin Cerebral/Krang (TMNT) *Longbox of the Damned: Reiko the Zombie Shop Vol. 1 October 13th, 2015 *Specials: The Awesoming Trailer #2 *The Nostalgia Critic: Should Found Footage Stop? *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - Exorcist II *Toons These Days: Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Battle Geek Plus (show): Friday the 13th (NES) *PawDugan: Let's Play King's Quest Parts 1 & 2 *Lotus Prince: Help Me Pick My Halloween Let's Play *Longbox of the Damned: Monster and Madman & ROM Spaceknight #38-39 October 12th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Nightmares on Elm Street #3-4 *Dom Reviews: The Prisoner, The General & Many Happy Returns *Gaming Wildlife: How To Improve Twilight *Infomercialism: Wonder Wax *Friday Night Fright Flicks: The Possession *Cover By Cover: Ghost Hunt *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye 3 *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: Sinister 2 *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October Returns - Goliath/Finn *Ask Lovecraft: Andrew Leman *Vangelus Reviews: MMC Cynicus / Vos (Transformers MTMTE) October 11th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Thing Prequel *The AngryJoeShow: Star Wars Battlefront BETA Impressions *Ross's Game Dungeon: Bozo's Night Out *Rocked Reviews: Silversun Pickups - Swoon *Linkara: Channel Awesome Halloween Update: Oct. 11-17 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Resident Evil Revelations 2 - Jill's Sandwiches *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Don't Trust This Meat *Longbox of the Damned: House of Mystery Vol. 2 - Love Stories for Dead People *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 39: Future Vision October 10th, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Great Bathroom in the Sky *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Pan *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Iron Giant & Rifftrax Live! Miami Connection *MikeJ: Bush Grub Ant Chocolate *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Power Play *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Me2 *Word Funk: Incredible Trash *Lesbian Talk: Where The Lesbians Go To Die *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Episode 38: The Test *Longbox of the Damned: Superman #344 October 9th, 2015 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Bordello of Blood *Friday Night Fright Flicks: Paranormal Activity 4 *Sursum Ursa: Video Review Q&A Part 2 *Some Jerk with a Camera: Bizzaro Commentary From Hell - Halloween Time at Disneyland *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October Returns - Ghostbusters: The Video Game *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 5 Parts 9 & 10 *Ask Lovecraft: Charles Stross *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 37 - Alone Together *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Episode 36 (Jay Rock's 90059 & Women's Rights) *Longbox of the Damned: Puppet Master #1-3: The Offering *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Motormaster (Transformers Generations) October 8th, 2015 *Shark Jumping: Heroes *Il Neige: Why Doesn't Anybody Like Delibird? *Sibling Rivalry: Hotel Transylvania 2 *Mud2MMO: Ritual and Superstition *Jester Bits: Ned Stark Gets a New Roommate *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Martian *Backlog Heroes: Until Dawn Let's Play Part 4 *Longbox of the Damned: Harlan Ellison's Dream Corridor #1-4 *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - Day of Destiny October 7th, 2015 *Specials: The Awesoming Trailer *The Cinema Snob: Black is Beautiful *Renegade Cut: Labyrinth *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hook *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: The Terminator *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October Returns - Best of Ghostbusters Comics *Ask Lovecraft: Pete Rawlik *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5, Episode 2 - The Price *Longbox of the Damned: Infestation, Vol. 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Agurts Infantry (Acid Rain) October 6th, 2015 *The Nostalgia Critic: Event Horizon *MikeJ: Burger King Halloween Whopper Review *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Shadowrun Chronicles *Battle Geek Plus (show): Ghosts N Goblins (NES) *Specials: Doug Reviews The Visit *Longbox of the Damned: Batman Crimson Mist & Creepy #20 October 5th, 2015 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Nightmares on Elm Street #1-2 *Specials: Real Thoughts on NC Reviews - The Ernest Movies *Infomercialism: Perfect Slicer *Gaming Wildlife (show): If President Donald Trump Were 100% Honest *Cover By Cover: Ghosthound *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October Returns - Top 10 Monsters from The Real Ghostbusters *Taylor's Terrible Toy Chest: Sinister Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye 2 *Ask Lovecraft: Molly Tanzer *Vangelus Reviews: Trailcutter (Transformers Generations) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Warp Tour October 4th, 2015 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Wolfman 2010 Pros n' Cons *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Walk *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoe Plays Ghost Control Inc.! *Shaun K.: Channel Awesome Halloween Update - October 4-10 *Rocked Reviews: Album Review: Tool - Lateralus *Longbox of the Damned: The Night Owls *Battle Geek Plus (show): Kung Kwon Todd - The Dark Kingdom *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 35 - Lion 3 - Straight to Video *Ask a Ninja: Question 36 - Clubs October 3rd, 2015 *WTFIWWY: Live - Half-Cocked *Familiar Faces: Brain Donors *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek TNG - Conundrum *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Everest *Rocked Reviews: Clutch - Psychic Warfare *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 34 - Watermelon Steven *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Confidence and Paranoia *Word Funk: Beep Boop *Specials: Gravity Falls Vlog - Roadside Attraction *Longbox of the Damned: The Blair Witch Project October 2nd, 2015 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Martian *Projector: The Martian/Solace *MMO Grinder: World of Warships *Sursum Ursa: Video Review Q&A Part 1 *Shaun K.: A Monstrous October Returns - Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2 *MikeJ: U.S. Cereal - Apple Jacks *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fran Bow - Conclusion *Ask Lovecraft: Portland *Longbox of the Damned: Marvel Spotlight #2 - Werewolf by Night *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: FM Radio and The Meth Lab *Vangelus: V-Build - Bumblebee Kreon Battle Changer October 1st, 2015 *Longbox of the Damned: Silent Hill Downpour: Anne's Story *Screen Shots: HalloweenTown *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye 1 *Terror Obscura: Twixt *Stuff You Like: Advantageous *MikeJ: U.S. Cereal - Reese's Puffs *Screen Crashers: Game of Thrones (1 Year Anniversary Commentary) *Battle Geek Plus (show): Murdered: No Suspect Category:Updates